Another Day in The Life
by justareader13
Summary: The Gang has been searching for Stefan for a while now and Damon needs a recently resurrected Bonnie at his side for but there are some unspoken things between the two. That doesn't stop them from kicking ass though.


**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING, UNFORTUNATELY.**

**Summary: The Gang has been searching for Stefan for a while now and Damon needs a recently resurrected Bonnie at his side to follow a lead but there are some unspoken things between the two. That doesn't stop them from kicking ass though.**

**Characters: Damon & Bonnie with mentions of many others and cameos from people who end up dead because of Bamon awesomeness.**

**AN: Bamon week forges on! **** Day Two of Bamon week and the theme is: *drum roll* Bamon kicking Ass! (Which they tend to do often ****.)**

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW **

Damon hesitated at Bonnie's door. It really shouldn't be this hard. All he had to do was knock, tell her what location they needed to go to next and then they would go there looking for Stefan and kill some enemies on the way because that's what they did. However, things were different now because a year ago she had died and then he had lost it when he found out. He went scouring the earth looking for Lucy Bennett so she could help him bring Bonnie back. Then he was gone with Lucy looking for spells to save Bonnie. Elena had broken up with him as a result because he was just never there when she needed him or even when she didn't. To be fair he did kind of just ditch her to find a way to save Bonnie. He said he was so hell bent on bringing Bonnie back for Elena's sake but it was really for his own sake. It took her dying for him to realize he had feelings for the judgy little witch and he was usually good at hiding it but on their last mission to find his missing brother he had kissed her and she kissed him back before she ran away.

That was a week ago and she hadn't spoken to him since. However, they had a new lead on Stefan's whereabouts and so Damon needed Bonnie, he needed his partner because she was the only one he trusted enough to watch his back besides Stefan (who was obviously unavailable) and he knew Bonnie trusted him to watch her back. Stefan had been gone for the last year, taken by Silas. They hadn't even known he was gone at first because Silas pretended to be Stefan and he did a fine good job. Damon wasn't around much when Silas was in Mystic Falls pretending to be Stefan, he was with Lucy working to bring Bonnie back but Silas had fooled Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and even Elena. Once they figured out where Stefan really was it was too late. Silas took Stefan from his underwater grave and left with him.

Apparently Stefan wasn't just Silas' doppelganger but a version of Silas that could die, if Stefan died then Silas died too and Silas wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let the witches after him win by killing both the first immortal and the Ripper. As nice as it sounds on the surface, Silas protecting Stefan, unlike with Klaus who actually did care about Stefan when he took him Silas couldn't give two shits about the younger Salvatore and as long as he lived that's all he cared about, no matter how poorly.

_Stupid witches. So intent on keeping their fucking balance intact that they turned my brother into a sacrificial lamb. He's already enough of a martyr as it is._ Damon thought, rolling his eyes.

Damon sucked in a breath. He was a grown ass man and here he was afraid to face Bonnie. His brother was relying on him so he just had to suck it up. He knocked on Bonnie's off campus apartment door and she answered the door in only a towel with her hair dripping.

_God hates me._ Damon thought as his eyes roamed Bonnie's wet length. Bonnie cleared her throat to snap him out of it.

"My eyes are up here Salvatore." Bonnie said sarcastically. Damon snapped out of it and pushed his way into her apartment without a word.

"Please, come right in." She continued with heavy sarcasm. Damon dropped himself onto Bonnie's bed before addressing her for the first time in a week.

"Nice outfit."

"I didn't know you were coming." Bonnie said defensively.

"Obviously."

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking into the bathroom to change and leaving the door ajar.

"New lead on Stefan. Klaus kidnapped practically a whole werewolf pack who sided with Silas and has been torturing and interrogating them and killing them when they don't talk. Thirteenth time was the charm. Wolf girl said the last time she saw Stefan, Silas was keeping him in an old abandoned mansion in the French Quarter."

Though Damon was leading the search for Stefan, Klaus was sort of the co-pilot. Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Elijah were helping a lot too. Even Lucy was helping when asked and even though she was human now, Katherine still had a lot of connections and was a huge help too. Elena wasn't really apart of the search as she couldn't really do anything and so Caroline convinced her to go on to college and let everyone else handle it. Elena was embarrassed she couldn't tell Stefan was really Silas and she hadn't talked to Damon in ages after he basically left her for Bonnie. Bonnie said she needed some time to herself and had basically cut herself off from both Elena and Jeremy.

During the search they had discovered that Silas had all manner of supernaturals on his side but he also had a bunch against him. Klaus and his best friend/enemy/best friend again, Marcel, had teamed up their perspective circles as Silas had set his sights on New Orleans and that's where Damon, Bonnie and Caroline now lived. Caroline and Bonnie went to college there and searched for Stefan while avoiding being killed by Silas.

"What did Klaus do with the werewolves?" Bonnie asked from the bathroom. Damon rolled his eyes. Bonnie Bennett always cared too damn much and last time it got her killed. Well, that's what she had Damon for now. He made sure she wouldn't get herself killed again saving someone else, least of all a Gilbert. Which was funny because he used to be all for Bonnie dying for Elena.

_Yeah and I used to be human and that's changed too._ Damon thought.

"He was going to kill the rest but Caroline convinced him to compel them to be loyal to him without them realizing it."

"So they're moles without knowing they're moles?" Bonnie asked for confirmation while she walked out of the bathroom in some dark washed jeans, a black shirt with a red rose floral design on it. Damon nodded as Bonnie grabbed a light blue military style jacket and pulled it on with some boots. Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her but she didn't look over to him. Their kiss was fresh in her mind and she had enjoyed it, maybe a bit too much but she had enjoyed it nonetheless and that had scared her so she ran away. Bonnie pulled her towel dried hair into a ponytail before looking at Damon in her vanity mirror. He was splayed out across the bed with boots dangling off the edge and his gray t-shirt clutching onto to his sculpted torso. He totally relaxed and totally hot and it annoyed her. He hadn't said anything about what happened yet. She wondered if he would.

"You're staring. I know I'm sexy and I'm a damn good kisser but we do have work to do." Damon said teasingly as he stood up. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon in the mirror before turning to follow him out the door. She locked it and went to his car to drive with him to the location to search for Stefan. The two were comfortably silent for about ten minutes before Bonnie spoke,

"You know you're more confident than you should be." Bonnie commented.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"You're not that great a kisser." Bonnie clarified smirking at Damon. Damon looked offended and held a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, little bird. I'll have you know I have more than a centuries worth of experience." Damon said feigning hurt.

"Ugh, now I feel dirty having such an old man kiss me." Bonnie replied teasingly.

"Oh please, you can't say anything to me when you used to date little Gilbert. I bet he was swinging his feet under the table during your dates. You had to tell him to mind his manners and take his elbows off the table." Bonnie glared at Damon who smirked at Bonnie's ire towards him. The car was silent after that before Bonnie broke it again.

"D-I-N-O-S-A you are a dinosaur. D-I-N-O-S-A you are a dinosaur. An O-L-D-M-A-N, you're just an old man hitting on me. What? You need C-A-T scan." Bonnie sang under her breathe knowing that Damon could hear. Damon pulled up to a stoplight and rolled his head over to look at Bonnie.

"Really?" He deadpanned. Bonnie ignored Damon and continued singing teasingly.

"Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are." Bonnie stopped not wanting to sing the next part. Damon smirked then.

"Go ahead Bonnie. I know you know what's next."

"That fact that you seem to know what's next is troubling in and of itself Damon." Damon shrugged and accelerated ahead.

"Hey carnivore, you want my meat. I know it. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are." Damon mumbled unconsciously. Bonnie burst out in giggles at Damon singing a Kesha song. Damon smiled at hearing Bonnie's laugh he really liked it and it was even better when he caused it. The two were so caught up in their banter that they didn't notice just how deserted the roads they were driving on were or the people lurking in the shadows. Damon continued down a rare forest surrounded highway and didn't notice the spike strip ahead. His sleek black blasted across the spike and the tires immediately blew out. Damon struggled to maintain control of the vehicle and braked to stop the car but it was veering to side when he braked forcing the car to flip over twice before settling upside down.

The night grew silent and still as the two car occupants we're temporarily knocked unconscious. Damon woke up in seconds groaning at the pain that was already dulling. He looked over at Bonnie who was still knocked out next to him. His hand shot out to her neck to check her pulse and breathing, both were regular. Damon sighed in relief at that and went about trying to undo his seat belt.

"Bonnie, wake up." He said, shaking her with one hand while fiddling with the seat belt with the other. He finally undid the seat belt and fell to the bottom of the car. He dragged himself out of the car from the broken window and surveyed his surroundings. He could see a spike strip down the road which was obviously the reason for his accident. He rolled his eyes and tried to stand but his foot prevented him. He looked down and his ankle was twisted from the crash and he knew his shoulder was dislocated too. There was nothing he could do about his shoulder but he fixed his foot in position as best he could so he could walk on it for now but he would be limping until he got some blood. He stumbled to Bonnie's side of the car, broke the window whilst silently weeping the demise of his precious car, he released her from her seat belt and pulled her out the window. He laid her next to his car and stood up about to figure out if his foot could handle him carrying her and when looked up on the other side of his car stood about ten people. He raised an eyebrow at the figures' presence.

"Huh." Damon commented taking them in.

"Silas wants you to stop looking for Stefan." A man said. Damon knew it was a werewolf.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I want my brother back." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"Well that's not gonna happen." Some vampire chick said. Damon smirked at them all. He was born for this: kicking ass.

Damon zoomed over to two werewolves even on a broken ankle and ripped out their hearts without hesitation. A female vampire zoomed at him and knocked him to side. She jumped on him and punched him and was about to snap his neck but Damon took a stray branch and plunged the wood through her heart before throwing her graying body off him. Two more vampires zoomed at him as he got to his feet but they immediately fell to the floor clutching their brains out of nowhere. Damon looked up to see Bonnie was awake now and was giving the two vampires aneurysms. She turned as two werewolves attacked her and Damon took the opportunity to stake the two prone vampires with branches as well.

Bonnie threw the two werewolves through the air as they ran at her. She caused their hearts to explode in their chests and watched them crumple lifelessly to the floor. Her scream pierced the night as a vampire plunged their teeth into her neck while her back was turned. She stomped on their foot and elbowed them ripping herself from their arms and caused the male vampire a massive aneurysm like she had Elena at the prom. Damon looked over to where Bonnie had that vampire on their knees as blood gushed from their ears, nose and mouth. At least those creepy black veins weren't back though. Damon ripped the vampire's heart out, breaking Bonnie's concentration to make sure she didn't overdo it and end up dead again.

Damon fell to his knees as the last two remaining on the opposing side were witches. They were causing massive amounts of pain to course through him, he felt like his nerves were popping over and over again, like he was burning from the inside out and there was nothing he could do. Bonnie muttered a spell that put up a shield around herself and Damon where the witches spells couldn't penetrate and watched Damon recover out of the corner of her eye.

"You're a traitor, taking that vampire's side." One of the witches said.

"And you're any better for siding with Silas? The first vampire." Bonnie scoffed.

"We have no choice, he has our family." The other witch said.

"And he has my family. Stefan is the only blood relative I have left, he's my little brother and I'm trying to save him. How is that any different to what you're doing by siding with Silas?" Damon said standing to his feet. Bonnie looked over surprised at Damon's pleading eyes and even more surprised at the witches sympathy.

"Where is my brother?" Damon asked with an underlying desperation and command. The witches looked at each other before answering.

"We do not know. Silas has moved him from the mansion, he hasn't said where he put him next." Damon sighed at their answer. They weren't any closer to finding Stefan.

"You can go." Bonnie said looking at the witches. They looked uncertain at first.

"I'm sorry about your brother but Silas will never let him go." One of them said before they walked off into the woods and disappeared. Damon fell back leaning against the upside down car, shaking his head.

"We're never going to get Stefan back." Damon said under his breathe rubbing his hand over his face.

"Hey, yes we will." Bonnie reassured sitting next to him.

"We got him back from Klaus, didn't we?"

"Silas isn't Klaus. He isn't likely to start drawing ponies and post-modern snowflakes anytime soon. He just wants power and that's it. We've been searching for nearly a year now and every lead we get either dries up or was never a lead at all. Silas doesn't want Stefan to be with us so we won't get him back." Damon said in disagreement.

"Look at me." Bonnie said gently caressing Damon's cheek to turn his face to hers.

"How many impossible situations have we looked at and dealt with together? How many of these all powerful villains' asses have we kicked? Me and you are a team. We always do what needs to be done and we get take care of what needs taking care of. I'm your partner and you're mine and as long as we stick together we will get Stefan back in one piece and we'll find a way to kill Silas without Stefan dying. I promise." She replied before she leaned her forehead against his.

"So I'm not really that bad of a kisser am I?" Damon asked to break the ice. Bonnie chuckled a little but shook her head nonetheless.

"So maybe I lied, you're a pretty good kisser." She whispered before she pressed her lips to his, pulling him into a seering kiss. Despite the fact that they were leaning against his overturned car with dead vampire and werewolf bodies littering the road around them Bonnie thought the moment was absolutely perfect. Just another day in the life really.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW **

**AN: Bamon kicking ass + Bamon fluff + Bamon banter = a very happy me :D **


End file.
